Virtual Insanity
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 11.19.24 PM.JPG |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 37 |last = Samurai Showdown |next =All Or Nothing }} Virtual Insanity is the 37th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on January 30, 2010. Plot Billy and Cycloid return to visit Julie, only to find that she is at Marucho's house. On his way there, he is unknowingly followed by Mylene and Shadow. Meanwhile, Julie begins showing signs of interest in Ace, after spying on him and Dan working out. After insisting she feels nothing for Billy anymore, Julie practically leaps into his arms when he arrives seconds later, and introduces him to Mira, Ace and Baron. Billy is apparently caught up with everything that is happening after running into Klaus a while back and receiving a Gauntlet from him. Not long after, Marucho's preparations for a virtual battle chamber called Bakugan Interspace are complete. The system allows anyone from all over the world to play Bakugan like a game, by logging on to the web. Everyone is eager to test out the machine, except for Shun, saying he has something important to take care of. Everyone draws straws to determine who goes first, and Ace and Billy are chosen. Mira and Runo accidentally reveal Julie's crush on Ace to Billy and Ace, not wanting to come between the two, offers to take them both on, which they accept. As the battle rages on, Julie notices that Billy has become much stronger than before after easily defeating Percival. However, Ace easily counters back with the help of his newly evolved Bakugan Trap Flash Falcon Fly. Meanwhile, Shun checks the security tapes and notices Shadow and Mylene following Billy to Marucho's house. Despite their advantage in numbers, Billy and Julie fall to Ace. After the battle, Shun urges them to return and shows them the picture of Mylene and Shadow from the security footage. Now knowing that the Vexos know where they are, they can no longer hide and wait. Major events *Billy comes to visit Julie. *Billy is revealed to have reunited with Cycloid. *Marucho reveals his virtual battling network, Bakugan Interspace, which he hopes to eventually make into an MMO game. *Marucho invites everyone to come test out Interspace, but Shun declines, saying he has something he has to check on. *The Brawlers all draw straws to decide who will test out Interspace, with Julie, Billy, and Ace getting the first chance to battle. *Ace's Falcon Fly is revealed to have evolved into Flash Falcon Fly. *Julie and Billy have a friendly battle with Ace and lose. *Shun and Kato look at Marucho's house's security footage and learn that Billy was followed by Mylene and Shadow. Featured Brawls Julie Makimoto & Billy Gilbert Vs Ace Grit Round 1 *'Julie Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Billy Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Ace Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Battle Billy throws his Gate Card and Cycloid. (Power: 500 Gs) Ace throws out Knight Percival. (Power: 600 Gs) Ace activates Stray Thunder. (Knight Percival: 600 - 900 Gs) Billy nullifies Ace's ability with Boom Hammer. (Knight Percival: 900 - 600 Gs) Ace activates''' Dian Sleif'. (Knight Percival: 600 - 900 Gs) Billy activates '''Skeet Punch'. (Cycloid: 500 - 900 Gs) Ace activates Geor Gunner. (Knight Percival: 900 - 1400 Gs) Billy activates Stealth Swing to reflect Geor Gunner effect. (Knight Percival: 1400 - 900 - 400 Gs) Ace throws out his Bakugan Trap: Flash Falcon Fly. (Power: 400 Gs) Ace activates an unknown ability to raise Flash Falcon Fly's G-power. (Flash Falcon Fly: 400 - 600 Gs) Ace then follows it with Dual Buster. (Flash Falcon Fly: 600 - 800 Gs) (Knight Percival: 400 - 600 Gs) Knight Percival and Flash Falcon Fly's power levels combine (Power: 1400 Gs) Billy activates Rocky Punch. (Knight Percival and Flash Falcon Fly: 1400 - 1000 Gs) Cycloid gets knocked out *'Billy Life Force': 80% Ace win this round Round 2 *'Julie Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Billy Life Force': 400 Points (80%) *'Ace Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Battle Ace throws his Gate Card and Knight Percival. (Power: 600 Gs) Billy throws out Cycloid. (Power: 500 Gs) Julie throws out Hammer Gorem and activates Grand Impact (Hammer Gorem's power: 500 - 700 Gs) Julie follows it up with Taros Hammer. (Hammer Gorem: 700 - ??? Gs) (Knight Percival: 600 - ??? Gs) Ace counters with Bind Shield. (Rest of this Round was not shown) Round 3 *'Julie Life Force': 200 Points (40%) *'Billy Life Force': 200 Points (40%) *'Ace Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Battle Julie throws her Gate Card and Hammer Gorem. (Power: 500 Gs) Billy throws out Cycloid. (Power: 500 Gs) Ace throws out Knight Percival. (Power: 600 Gs) Ace throws out his Bakugan Trap: Flash Falcon Fly. (Power: 400 Gs) Julie activates Gorem Punch. (Hammer Gorem: 500 - 700 Gs) (Knight Percival: 600 - 550 Gs) (Flash Falcon Fly: 400 - 350 Gs) Billy activates Rocky Punch. (Knight Percival: 550 - 350 Gs) (Flash Falcon Fly: 350 - 150 Gs) Ace activates Stuka Enemy. (Flash Falcon Fly: 150 - 250 Gs) (Hammer Gorem: 700 - 650 Gs) (Cycloid: 500 - 450 Gs) Billy activates Gigantic Hammer. (Cycloid: 450 - 650 Gs) (Knight Percival: 350 - 150 Gs) Ace counters with Bind Shield. (Knight Percival: 150 - 450 Gs) (Hammer Gorem: 650 - 500 Gs) (Cycloid: 650 - 500 Gs) Julie opens her Gate Card (Power Pressure) to prevent Knight Percival from activating anymore abilities. Ace activates Darkus Fly Arrow. (Flash Falcon Fly: 250 - 650 Gs) (Hammer Gorem: 500 - 300 Gs) (Cycloid: 500 - 300 Gs) Knight Percival and Flash Falcon Fly's power levels are combined (Power: 1100 Gs) Hammer Gorem and Cycloid get knocked out *'Julie Life Force': 0% *'Billy Life Force': 0% Ace Wins Character Return *Billy Gilbert Returning Bakugan *Cycloid Bakugan Seen *Cycloid *Hammer Gorem *Knight Percival *Cross Dragonoid *Minx Elfin *Preyas *Master Ingram *Magma Wilda *Blade Tigrerra Bakugan Trap Debuts *Flash Falcon Fly Bakugan Trap Seen *Flash Falcon Fly Video de:Virtueller Wahnsinn Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes